A Summer In the Wind
by brigygirl15
Summary: Clark Kent meets Rory Gilmore in a small town during the summer and falls madly in love with her. When the summer ends, they are separated and are forced not to see each other. They move on, but meet up again someday. Almost exactly like The Notebook.


A Summer in the Wind

It was June, the summer of '06. Clark was a strong man, stronger than most. He was tall, dark, handsome, and 18. He and his parents were on there way to SeaBrooke in North Carolina. The Kents were from Smallville, Kansas. It was the summer before college and they decided to take one last vacation as a family before he went off and lived his own life. Rory Gilmore was from Stars Hollow, Connecticut. She was thin, smart, brown-haired, and beautiful. Rory was also 18 and was headed to SeaBrooke with her young mother, Lorelai, and Luke, Lorelai's fiancé. Lorelai got pregnant when she was sixteen years old and decided to leave her high-class parents mansion in Hartford, so she moved to a small town 25 minutes from there called Stars Hollow. It is a wacky town filled with eccentric characters. Luke is already like a father to Rory because he owns a diner that the Gilmore's go to everyday. Rory was very smart, too. She got into Chilton Academy in Hartford, and since Lorelai could not afford it, she went back to her parents and asked them for money. Since this was a big deal, Rory and her mom have to attend Friday-night dinner every week at the Gilmore's mansion. Lorelai, Luke, and Rory were headed to SeaBrooke to celebrate Rory's last year at home, since she was headed to Yale in the fall. Clark had secrets of his own. He was adopted and had come from another planet called Krypton. His biological father sent him to earth in 1989, when Clark was 3. This caused a very large and destructive meteor shower. His spaceship landed in a cornfield where Martha and Jonathan Kent found him and kept him. Clark was definitely a special boy. He had powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. He had super strength, speed, hearing, and x-ray and heat vision. "To the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world". That was a common thought that passed throughout both of their heads that night. Clark was lying in the back seat of a red pick-up truck. Rory was lying in the back of her mom's dark blue jeep. "What in the world was there to do in North Carolina?" They both sighed. Clark was coming from the Midwest and Rory was coming from New England. They had no idea that in a few hours, their eyes would meet and their worlds would collide. They both arrived at different times. The Kents got to the SeaBrooke Inn about an hour before the Gilmores did. Clark, Jonathan, and Martha were at the restaurant in the hotel. After the Gilmores arrived, they decided to have lunch. Rory wasn't that hungry, either was Clark. A party was going on in the room next to the dining hall. The bathrooms were over there, and so was the lobby. They both made their way to the lobby without noticing each other. Since Rory was not that excited to be there, she decided to sit down and read, which was her favorite thing to do. Clark got up from his table and walked over to the lobby where all of those other people were partying. He sat down on a bench and then this drunken boy sat next to him and threw up in the bucket. Clark's face grew cross and he patted the boy's back, got up and left. Rory saw this happen and she winced at the sight of this, too. As Clark got up, they caught each other's eye. They glanced at each other for about a minute and then Rory went back to her book and Clark shuffled his feet. They both went back to their dinners and every five minutes or so, they looked up at each other trying not to make it too noticeable. That night, Clark saw Rory again, only this time, she was eating a burger at a small table in the corner. Then he asked the manager of the hotel who it was. "Oh, that's Rory Gilmore. She and her folks just came into town to visit. It's her first time here I believe, but her grandparents come here often." Clark was just staring at her. He had never felt this way about anyone before. The manager noticed his fondness for her and said "Son, I hope you know what you're getting into, her grandparents are real sticklers." Clark said "Huh? Oh, sure, yeah, uh thanks man." He could not sleep a wink that night. His parents were already asleep and he had nothing to do, so he decided he would take a walk. There was another party going on. He could see Rory's mom and fiancé dancing. Her mom was wearing a silver dress and was laughing. Clark decided to walk a little more and get some fresh air. He came across these woods with a little path. He could see the moonlight shine against the water, so he decided to see where it led to. To his surprise, Rory was sitting on the bridge with a brown coat and had her hair pulled back, like she was just at the party. After seeing Rory there, something inside Clark snapped and he went for it. He hesitated and then sat down next to her on the bridge. He said "Do you want to go out with me?" Rory was very surprised, "What?" she said. He smiled and repeated the question. She said "I don't even know you." Then Clark said "Do you want to know me? Because if you do then I suggest that we go out."

"How do I know you are not some psycho killer who stalks people and comes up to them in the woods in the middle of the night and asks them random questions? Oh wait; I already know you do the last two!"

"Wow, you do have quite an imagination." Then he smiled.

"I saw you a few times before, and I don't know, I don't normally do this, it's just that, you, well you make me feel weird."

"Weird?"

"Weird isn't the word, I just meant that I saw you before and I really wanted to meet you because I never felt this way about anyone before."

"Ok, wow, uh, yeah, sure."

"Sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Surprisingly, I want to."

"Good".

They both stood up and then Clark motioned his hand like he was saying "after you". Rory walked and then suddenly tripped over a gap in the bridge. She fell but Clark got her right as she was about to fall in the water. "Thanks." "No problem". They smiled and went back to the hotel. The next morning Clark came down for breakfast and saw Rory there eating coffee cake and reading the paper. He smiled at her and she smiled back but then went back to her breakfast. Later that day the just happen to stumble across each other again. This time it was at a coffee shop and Clark got a cappuccino and Rory had shopping bags. She was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt with a funny rose on it. Her jacket was blue with a fur collar, and she was wearing a headband. Clark was just in a red shirt and a beige jacket. She bumped into him on accident and said "Oh my gosh I am so sorry."

"Ah, no it's my fault."

"Well, I guess bumping into each other is definitely a strong suit of ours."

The both laughed and agreed.

Clark smiled and said "You know I am starving, do you want to go for a bite to eat or something?" "Sure" Rory said with a smile. "Okay let's go."

They decided to get takeout and were talking so much about their families and where they came from. They were telling jokes and laughing the entire time. They made their way to were they spoke, on the bridge. They sat down and started eating lunch. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Lorelai, Luke, Martha, and Jonathan all introduced themselves. Luke said "So what kind of kid is Clark, just curious?" "Well, I would say that Clark likes to involve himself in some trouble, but that is just so he can help the situation. He is a really good kid. What about Rory?" said Jonathan. "Rory is the sweetest kid on the planet. She is really smart and is attending Yale in the fall." said Lorelai. Martha congratulated Lorelai on Rory's acceptance to Yale. They all talked and enjoyed each other's company.

Back at the bridge, Rory and Clark were in deep conversation.

RORY: Ten.

Clark: Ten?

RORY: Yeah but I didn't understand a word of it, so I had to reread it when I was fifteen.

Clark: I've yet to make it through it.

RORY: Really? Try it. The Fountainhead is classic.

Clark: Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut.

RORY: Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could.

Clark: Okay, tomorrow I will try again, and you will. . .

RORY: Give the painful Ernest Hemingway another chance. Yes, I promise.

Clark: You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you.

Clark did not read as much as Rory did, but they did both have a fondness of books. They finished up their lunch and headed back to town. That evening Rory had to attend her mother's dinner party for her wedding. She and Luke were getting married at the end of summer. Rory was wearing a sleeveless green dress with part of her hair pulled back in a pin. She was walking down a narrow path filled with flowers and green meadows. As she turned her head she saw Clark standing by the water. He noticed her and smiled. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look nice"

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I really like you and I want to be with you. I had a really good time with you the other day, and when I see something I like, I gotta have it. I mean I need you. I don't know why yet, but I just do."

Rory put her head down stopping herself from forming tears.

"I want to be with you, too, but I, just"

"Listen, I know about your grandparents and my history, but I think that I can show them that I am meant for you."

Then, just like that, Rory kissed him. They stood there for a good two minutes kissing. Then, Rory broke away.

RORY: "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

CLARK: "Rory"

RORY: "Don't say a word"

CLARK: "Ok"

She started to run away but Clark grabbed her arm and she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and a laugh.

RORY: "I'll be seein' you".

Since that day, Clark and Rory were inseparable. They spent day and night with each other and had there share of fights. Actually, they hardly agreed on anything, but that did not stop them from loving each other. Lorelai was still unsure about him and getting in trouble, but she gave him a chance. Clark and Rory laughed, cried, kissed, and made up. It was a magical summer. They both went to carnivals together, rode bikes with their friends Chloe and Jess. One day they made their way back to the bridge. Clark still did not tell her about his abilities and where he really came from. When they were on the bridge, he told her. Flat out, he told her and she nodded and smiled "That doesn't freak you out?" "Well, that was a first, but no, it doesn't freak me out because I love you so much." Clark and Rory were laughing so much they couldn't control it. They were kissing and talking so much that they did not here the rattle on the bridge. "Boom", now they heard it. All of a sudden the bridge gave out and Clark and Rory fell into the very large and heavy stream. Once each of them hit the water, they held on to each other for life and were tumbling through the water. Just 2 minutes after they hit the warm and clear water, they found a patch of land and rocks where they could get out. "Come on." Clark yelled to Rory and lifted her out of the water. They both were drenched and were laying on the flat surface. Rory looked up and saw Clark next to her. She asked him if he was okay and he said he was fine and reminded her that he couldn't get hurt. "I would never let anything happen to you, remember that always". "I will. I love you, did you know that?"

CLARK: "I love you, too"

They both stood up and saw a little forest behind them with a path heading into it.

"Have you ever been back there before?" Clark said

RORY: "No, have you?"

CLARK: "Nope, let's check it out".

RORY: "Okay, brave one"

They walked into the small forest. It was so peaceful. The path led to a huge open prairie with a rode they found out led to the main street after curving through another forest. There was a beautiful lake on the shore right in front of the huge open prairie. Rory looked around and spun in circles in the wind. The sunshine was glistening off the water. It was the most beautiful and remarkable thing that Clark had ever seen.

"Do you know what I want?" Rory said

CLARK: "What?"

RORY: "I think that the best thing in the entire world would be having a house right where I am standing right now. It is so beautiful."

CLARK: "A house, really? What kind?"

RORY: "Well, can you build one?"

CLARK: "I bet I could. Why?"

RORY: "I want a white one, with blue shutters, and a big old porch wrapped around the entire house, where we can drink tea, and watch the sun go down. And…. I want a special room that overlooks the lake where I can read and paint and write letters."

CLARK: "Okay."

RORY: "You promise?!!??!"

CLARK: "I promise".

RORY: "Good".

They walked back to the hotel taking the main rode. They had never been so in love. That night Clark picked Rory up. Lorelai was not going to let Rory go, but since she trusted Rory, she agreed to let her. Clark said "Come here I want to give you something."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Just come here."

Clark took Rory back to the field where they had been that afternoon. He said

"You are the most wonderful person in my life and so I wanted to give you something."

"Okay." She smiled

He gave her a bracelet. She absolutely loved it and kissed him. Since the moonlight was so bright and shining off the water, they felt it was the perfect moment to share how much they loved each other. And they did. There was a blanket that Clark had brought, and they spread it out. They became even closer that night. About 3 hours later, they got into his car and they were going to drive to get ice cream. Clark was driving and Rory was talking softly. She made a joke and they were laughing. They had been distracted about what had happened about an hour ago and Clark was not paying as much attention on the road as he was to Rory. They took Rory's car and she told him to drive back. All of a sudden something ran right out of the car in front of them. Clark swerved and slammed right into a bench. The car was totaled. The ambulance came and took Rory, because Clark did not get hurt. He felt horrible about what happened. Rory had fractured her wrist. He sat by her bed until her mother arrived with Luke. She rushed in and told Clark to get out and never come near Rory again. He knew that he would see her again, so he just left. Once Rory got out of the hospital, she was forbidden to see Clark. Her grandparents just came in town and she had to attend a business party.

EMILY: Oh, there's Rory. I was wondering where she's – what's that on her arm?

LORELAI: Oh, I was gonna tell you about that.

RORY: Hi Grandma.

LORELAI: That is a cast. She hurt her arm.

EMILY: When? How bad is it?

RORY: I fractured my wrist.

EMILY: Oh my God.

LORELAI: It's just a hairline fracture. . .it's just tiny.

EMILY: When did this happen?

LORELAI: Um, last week.

EMILY: Last week? Why didn't you call me? Last week, I can't believe you.

LORELAI: Um, well, I meant to.

EMILY: How did this happen?

LORELAI: Bees.

RORY: I got in a car accident.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: Rory.

RORY: I got in a car accident.

EMILY: Oh my God, how could you not tell us that she got into a car accident? Is this why she missed dinner? You said she had the flu.

LORELAI: I just didn't want you to worry, Mom.

EMILY: Yes, well, clearly there was nothing to worry about.

LORELAI: No, it wasn't the car, Mom.

EMILY: Well, then what was it?

RORY: A friend of mine and I went to get ice cream

EMILY: A friend? Which friend – Chloe?

RORY: Clark

EMILY: Clark?

RORY: The boy at the hotel.

EMILY: Him? I thought you were going to keep that boy away from her.

LORELAI: Mom, do we have to talk about this now?

EMILY: Yes, we have to talk about this now. The child has a cast on her arm. I don't understand how you could've been so irresponsible.

LORELAI: Mom, please.

EMILY: Don't 'Mom, please' me. It was your responsibility to stop this, it was your responsibility to make sure that he did not –

RORY: I gave him the keys. I told him to drive. He wanted to drive back to the hotel and I said no. I wanted to keep on driving and that's when we got into the car accident. This is just as much my fault as it is his, maybe more.

EMILY: Rory.

LORELAI: I've got this, Mom. Can I see you in the hall for a second? they walk into the hallway Hey, what the hell was that?

RORY: I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm some kind of mindless idiot being led around by a guy.

LORELAI: No one is treating you like that.

RORY: Everyone is, the whole town is. . . Taylor, Babette, Dean. Everyone in my life, including you, is refusing to believe that I was just as responsible for what happened that night as Clark was.

LORELAI: Really? Were you driving the car?

RORY: No.

LORELAI: Then you weren't as responsible.

RORY: What if it'd been Dean, huh? What if Dean had been driving? Would everyone be assuming that it was his fault?

LORELAI: No, because if Dean had been driving there wouldn't have been an accident because Dean is a much more responsible kid who loves you and would've been driving more responsibly.

RORY: How do you know that Clark wasn't?

LORELAI: Hi. . .it's Clark .

RORY: Oh, right, Clark is the antichrist, I forgot. He wanted to get into an accident. He was looking for something to hit because he's a murderer with a death wish and he wanted to kill us both, right?

LORELAI: I know you think that Clark is your boyfriend, but he's not. He is a completely out of control, getting involved in things he shouldn't be getting involved in.

RORY: It was an accident!

LORELAI: And he was driving!

RORY: So, what, no matter what I say, you're just gonna choose to blame Clark?

LORELAI: Yes, I choose to blame Clark.

RORY: Just because you hate him?

LORELAI: That's right! I'm sorry, but when my daughter comes home broken I get to hate the guy who broke her. That's how it works. He's gone, I win. You are wearing a cast and I get to hate him forever!

RORY: Fine!

LORELAI: Fine!

RORY: Fine!

LORELAI: Oh, and we are leaving tomorrow and that's final.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Rory, I don't want to fight with you. I will let you say goodbye to Clark because I love you and I want the best for you, but it is not my decision to leave tomorrow. I tried really hard to like him, but he is just not suitable for you. Your grandma is ordering us to leave tomorrow, so unless you don't want to go to Yale, I suggest that we go.

RORY: Mom?

LORELAI: Yeah?

RORY: Thanks

LORELAI: I'll always be there for you, hun.

Rory turned around to see Clark standing outside of the doorway. She ran over to him and kissed and hugged him.

RORY: Look, I am so sorry about my grandparents forbidding you to see me. I don't know what to say, I'm humiliated

CLARK: It's alright

They both took a deep breath and looked at each other.

CLARK: I'm gonna go

RORY: No, I don't want you to go.

CLARK: I've got to think about some stuff.

RORY: What do you got to think about? Huh? Talk to me. Talk to me!

CLARK: About what? You're going away! You're leaving! And I'm going back to Kansas. And I'm so happy that we're doing that. But you are going to have a million things to do. You've got so much ahead of you.

RORY: No, don't talk like that

CLARK: It's true. I'm not gonna have nice things, fancy things. It doesn't happen to me. It's not in the cards for me.

RORY: I don't have to go to school okay

CLARK: Yes, you do.

RORY: I can stay here.

CLARK: No, you see that is exactly what I'm talking about

RORY: You can come with me.

CLARK: To Massachusetts?

RORY: Yes

CLARK: What am I going to do there?

RORY: Be with me

CLARK: I don't, I don't know. We don't have to figure this all out tonight. We'll finish out the summer and see what happens.

RORY: Are you saying you want to break it off?

CLARK: What I'm saying is we'll see how it goes later on.

RORY: Are you breaking up with me?

CLARK: I don't see how it's going to work.

RORY: I'll see ya

Rory starts crying and runs inside. Clark drives off.

The next morning, Rory woke up and looked out the hotel window. She saw her grandparents put her and her mother's suitcases into the car. She ran downstairs and started yelling at her Grandparents and telling them she wasn't going. But after an hour of arguing, Rory had still lost the battle. Rory took her bike and rode as fast as she could to the lumber yard, were Clark worked during the summer. Pete was there and saw her. She ran up to him.

RORY: Pete!

PETE: Hey, um…. Clark told me what happened

RORY: Yeah, I know, have you seen him? I need to talk to him, it's an emergency

PETE: No, he just left, why?

RORY: I'm leavin' town. I need to find him.

PETE: Listen, Rory, I was up all night with him, and he was pretty upset. If he wants to talk to you, he'll write, if not…..

RORY: Okay, Pete would you please just tell him I'm sorry and I love him.

PETE: I will

RORY: Promise me?

PETE: I promise.

RORY: Okay, uhh, say goodbye to Chloe and Jess for me. Love you.

PETE: Bye.

Rory was crying all of the way home about the breakup. She couldn't imagine the rest of her life with out him there with her. What was she going to do? Just move on, and pretend he never came into her life? She didn't know what to do. As soon as she got home, she went right to her bed. Rory didn't even unpack. As soon as Clark arrived back at the lumber yard, Pete had told him about Rory. He used his super speed to run back to the hotel, but they had already left.

Back in Stars Hollow

morning: Lorelai's bedroom

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: Mmm.

RORY: Mom get up.

LORELAI: Rory what's the matter?

RORY: Nothing, I just want to get started. I made a list of all the things we say we're going to do on the weekend but then when the weekend comes around you say they're too boring to actually do on a weekend day, so then you say we'll do them during the week, which of course we never do. So I think that we should get them all out of the way today once and for all. And to make it interesting, we should come up with like a reward system so once we're done with everything on the list we could go get manicures or we could go to the Swiss place for fondue for dinner or we could stuff our purses full of sour patch kids and milk duds and go see the Stars Hollow elementary school production of 'Who's afraid of Virginia Woolfe?'

LORELAI: It's 6:00.

RORY: I know.

LORELAI: On Saturday morning.

RORY: That's right.

LORELAI: It's 6:00 on Saturday morning!

RORY: Do you want to wear docs or sneakers?

LORELAI: I want to wear slippers.

RORY: Up please.

LORELAI: Rory, my heart. It is Saturday, the day of rest.

RORY: Sunday's the day of rest.

LORELAI: No, Saturday is the day of pre-rest.

RORY: Pre-rest?

LORELAI: Yeah, so that way when you actually get to Sunday you're rested enough to enjoy your rest.

RORY: That makes absolutely no sense.

LORELAI: That's because it's 6:00 on Saturday morning. Rory uncovers her Oh jeez!

RORY: Up please!

LORELAI: You make a rhyme.

RORY: I'll see you downstairs.

LORELAI: Ugh!

Pan to Lorelai coming down the stairs. She turns to go into the kitchen and stops, turns back to look at the living room only to find all the furniture moved around. Heads into the kitchen

LORELAI: Hello. Did you rearrange the furniture?

RORY: Yes.

LORELAI: Good, cause for a minute there I thought we were having a problem with decorator elves and I was gonna have to call an exterminator and tent the place but it was just you. Great. Good. So now was there any reason that you just suddenly felt the need to move around large pieces of furniture first thing in the morning?

RORY: I was up, it was there.

LORELAI: Ok good thought process. Great. Now I noticed you didn't move the tv though.

RORY: It was too heavy.

LORELAI: Right, ok. Well I like this, yeah, this is good. Now of course when the sofa actually faced the tv it made it a little easier to watch but you know this is good too. It'll be like um, you know like radio.

RORY: Are you ready to go?

LORELAI: Yes I am, just uh, just one quick sec. Um, why don't you - could you put the pen down?

RORY: Just finishing the list.

LORELAI: Yes I see and as much as I love your list, let's just finish this particular one in a little while ok?

RORY: Ok.

LORELAI: Rory, I'm concerned about you. I wish you would talk to me.

RORY: I don't want to deal with it right now. I can't deal with it right now.

LORELAI: Fair enough. But listen, I've had my heart broken before. It's really hard. It's hard for everyone, so can I give you a little advice.

RORY: Ok.

LORELAI: I think what you really need to do today is wallow.

RORY: Wallow?

LORELAI: Oh yeah, get back in your pajamas, go to bed, eat nothing but gallons of ice cream and tons of pizza, don't take a shower or shave your legs or put on any kind of make up at all and just sit in the dark and watch a really sad movie and have a good long cry and just wallow. You need to wallow.

RORY: No.

LORELAI: Rory, your first love is intense and your first break up even more intense. Shoving it away and ignoring it while you make lists it's not gonna help.

RORY: I don't want to wallow.

LORELAI: Try it for one day.

RORY: No.

LORELAI: One day, one day of pizza and pajamas. I'll rent 'Love Story' and 'The Champ', 'An Affair to Remember', 'Ishtar'.

RORY: I don't want to be that kind of girl.

LORELAI: the kind of girl that watches 'Ishtar'?

RORY: The kind of girl who just falls apart because she doesn't have a boyfriend.

LORELAI: That description hardly applies to you.

RORY: It will if I wallow.

LORELAI: Not true.

RORY: So I used to have a boyfriend and now I don't. Ok, that's just the way it is. I mean sitting in the dark eating junk food and not shaving my legs isn't gonna change that, is it?

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Ok, so I don't even want to go there. I have things to do, I have school and Yale to think about.

LORELAI: Honey, we're all set for Yale.

RORY: But now is the time to be preparing for it. I mean Yale is hard to get into and I don't know why I even spend my time thinking about anything else.

LORELAI: Because you have a pulse and you are not the president of the audio visual club.

RORY: I'm 18, I have the rest of my life to have a boyfriend. I should be keeping my eye on the prize right now.

LORELAI: I admire your attitude.

RORY: Thank you.

LORELAI: So should we rent 'Old Yeller' too or is that just a guy's crying movie.

RORY: You're not listening to me.

LORELAI: I am listening to you, I just - I don't agree with you.

RORY: I don't want to wallow, and you can't make me.

LORELAI: Ok. Fine.

RORY: Thank you.

LORELAI: So that must be the list.

RORY: Yes it is.

LORELAI: May I see it please? We do not need a garden hose.

RORY: We don't have one.

LORELAI: We don't have a garden either.

RORY: But maybe if we have a hose we can grow one.

LORELAI: Can I see the pen please?

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: Small adjustment, small adjustment. writes something on the list and hands the list back to Rory

RORY: Mom...

LORELAI: What? It's on the list. Don't you have to do it if it's on the list?!

RORY: I'm not going to wallow crossing it out

LORELAI: But I put it after going to the recycling center.

LORELAI: So where's that list?

RORY: What?

LORELAI: The list, we've got a lot to do Missy, otherwise I'm gonna be dragging your butt outta bed at 6:00 again tomorrow morning. So, where do we start?

RORY: pulling out list Well, we need a soap dish for the kitchen

LORELAI: Ah, a kitchen soap dish. Quite decadent but what the hell, let's go.

Back in SeaBrooke

Clark is at his desk writing a letter.

You cut to see it is addressed to Rory. Voice Over

**My Dearest Rory,**

**I am so sorry about our fight. I hope that in the deepness of your heart you will forgive me. My heart is no longer bitter because I know that what we have is real, and I will always remember the way you made me laugh, and grow into a stronger person. I will always love you for that. If you tell me where you are, I'll come and find you, but I promise you that I will write everyday. I love you. I'll be seeing you.**

**Clark **

Clark went to the front desk and asked the address of Gilmore. The man gave it to him, but failed to realize he gave Clark "Richard and Emily Gilmore's" address. Back in Stars Hollow, Rory was a wreck, but went with her friend Lane to a party to get her mind off of things. She sat down and read her book when a guy name Tristin stepped into the room. Tristin was a guy that always gave Rory a hard time, but had a secret crush on her that no one knew about. Anyway, Tristin and his girlfriend Summer started to fight, and right then and there, Summer said "I want to breakup". Tristin's eyes got wide and he walked into the other room. About an hour later, Rory walked into a room, and found Tristin sitting at the piano.

RORY: Oh sorry.

TRISTIN: No problem.

RORY: I'm sorry.

TRISTIN: About what?

RORY: About you and Summer.

TRISTIN: I don't want to talk about Summer.

RORY: Ok. How'd you do on that biology test the last week of school?

TRISTIN: What?

RORY: The test. It was hard wasn't it?

TRISTIN: Yeah it was hard.

RORY: I got a B+

TRISTIN: What are you doing?

RORY: Talking about the test.

TRISTIN: Why?

RORY: Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer.

TRISTIN: I don't.

RORY: Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish?

TRISTIN: You just loved it, didn't you?

RORY: Loved what?

TRISTIN: Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment.

RORY: Not really.

TRISTIN: Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it.

RORY: I did not love it.

TRISTIN: I really liked her too.

RORY: Yeah I know.

TRISTIN: You probably have a boyfriend, where's he tonight?

RORY: He's...not my boyfriend anymore.

TRISTIN: Why not?

RORY: He didn't want to be.

TRISTIN: Idiot.

RORY: So is Summer.

TRISTIN: You think you'll get back together?

RORY: He was pretty set in his decision.

TRISTIN: When did it happen?

RORY: Last week.

TRISTIN: Wow.

RORY: It was our three month anniversary.

TRISTIN: That sucks.

RORY: Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?

TRISTIN: No, no. No, no, no, no, no.

RORY: So no?

TRISTIN: No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while.

RORY: Oh that's ok.

TRISTIN: It is?

RORY: Well no, but you're sad.

TRISTIN: Yeah well. I am sorry.

RORY: I accept your apology.

TRISTIN: Oh man, it's a great party huh?

RORY: Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading.

TRISTIN: You are very odd, you know that?

RORY: Thank you.

TRISTIN: You're welcome. he kisses her. Rory pulls away crying I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?

RORY: No it's not you. It's just - I have to go.

Rory then ran out crying

Cut to the Gilmore mansion

The maid walked over and said "Here is the mail Mrs. Gilmore".

EMILY: I usually like my mail earlier than this Beatrice.

MAID: I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: You shouldn't be sorry, you should be helpful

MAID: Yes, Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: Now, answer a simple question would you? Why did you get the mail late?

MAID: I was distracted Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: With what Beatrice?

MAID: Dinner Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: Well, you should be able to multitask this day in age.

MAID: Yes, Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: Since you are unable to multitask, maybe I should find a new maid, one who can keep up with this generation, hmm?

MAID: That won't be necessary Mrs. Gilmore

EMILY: Good, now go away.

Emily went into the kitchen, shuffling through the mail. "Oh, Richard this is for you." He looked up from his newspaper and cup of coffee. "Thank you, dear!" "Junk mail, junk mail, oh, oh how odd, these 2 letters are addressed to Rory. Do you think I should open them?" "Of course not, it's the young girl's private mail! I say you call the post office and have them sent to Stars Hollow. Now, dear, if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on some paperwork." "Thank you, Richard! I don't know why I didn't think of it myself!" Emily picked up the phone and peeked around the corner to make sure that Richard was in his office. She slammed down the phone and tore open the letters. She read the first one over carefully. She got very angry after reading the letter Clark wrote and stuffed the it back into the envelope. Then she went on to read the second one. She wrapped them in a rubber band. She swung open the kitchen door. "Beatrice, will dinner be ready soon?"

2nd Letter:

**Dear Rory,**

**I miss you deeply, and will continue to write in hope of a letter from you. Again, I miss you and hope you will be able to pass this small conflict that we have so randomly come across. I love you, always remember that and hold it in your heart. I'll be seeing you.**

**Clark**

Switch to Clark finished writing a 3rd letter

Clark folded the sheet of paper and slid it into the envelope, and addressed it as the rain began to fall. He sealed the envelope and took it to the lobby to be mailed. The mail man at the front door was smiling. "Anything today, Roger?" "I'm sorry, Clark, I have nothing for you today." "Okay, thank you." Jonathan and Martha were sitting on a green couch in the lobby drinking coffee and talking. Clark grabbed his coat and said "Mom, Dad, I'm going out!" He ran through the woods on the narrow little path, but this time the flowers did not seem as bright and the meadows were dry and muddy. He came to the bridge where he first talked to Rory, and a tear rolled down his cheek. And there he sat, on the bridge, crying in the wind and the rain.

When the rain seemed to stop, Clark was about to get up and leave when a girl walked over from behind him. "Are you okay?" Clark turned around to see beautiful girl with snow white skin and rich black hair. "Yeah, sorry, I'm leaving now; you can have this place all to yourself." The girl stopped him and said "No you don't have to go! I mean, Hi, I'm Lana Lang. It is a pleasure meeting you."

CLARK: Clark Kent

LANA: What's with the tears?

CLARK: Oh yeah, um, nothing, I have allergies

They both sat down on the brink of the bridge and learned more about each other. Clark enjoyed this girl's company. She was very beautiful, smart, funny, but not Rory. He thought that moving on may be one of the best things he could do. So, while still writing letters to Rory everyday, he became very fond of Lana. Her husband, Whitney, had died fighting in the Iraqi War. She was very vulnerable and just needed a person of comfort. Lana was going to attend college at Metropolis University, right by Smallville. When Clark moved back there, he and Lana began a relationship. A year after Clark and Rory had broken up, Clark decided to finally put his past behind him, and wrote his very last letter to Rory.

When Emily Gilmore received all of the letters from the past year, she never opened them. She was disgusted that he kept sending them. When the last letter came, and it had been 365 days, she had to open the one she received in the mail that day. The last letter said:

**My dearest Rory,**

**It has been a year since I last heard your voice. I wanted to let you that I will love you until the day I die Rory Gilmore, but I have to move on. Some day, a long time from now, if I see your face again, I will smile knowing that we spent that summer beneath the stars, learning from each other, and growing in love. You will always be in my heart. I have to go and live my life for a while. You, Rory, are my life's soul mate. **

**Clark**

EMILY: That's it! (Angered by the letter)

RICHARD: What's it?

(Emily realizing she hasn't told Richard about the letters…)

EMILY: Oh, nothing, it's just….

(Richard, setting down his cherry strudel)

RICHARD: Just what, dear

EMILY: Nothing, it's just that I can't help think that Rory is still hanging on to that maniac boyfriend of hers she met in SeaBrooke!

RICHARD: What makes you say that Emily?

EMILY: Well, one would be that she hasn't had a boyfriend since, she is not nearly as happy as she once was; she is not even that excited to start Yale again in the fall. All this year she was so depressed, she almost wanted to drop out of school because of this boy.

RICHARD: I'm sure that is not true. Even if it was, what could we do about it? I mean it is probably just a simple hangover from a summer romance.

EMILY: A little hangover? Come on Richard, we need to do something to get that girl back on her feet!!!

RICHARD: Like what?

EMILY: Oh, I don't know, like getting her a new boyfriend. Yes, yes that's it Richard! We can get her a new boyfriend!

RICHARD: How can we "get" her a new boyfriend? Go to I don't know Emily. What boys do we know that she would be interested in?

EMILY: Well, you've got plenty of strings at Yale. Like Mr. Plunk, for example, Damian is a splendid lawyer who is rich, smart; sure he's not the best looking, but Rory wouldn't care about that!

RICHARD: Rory Plunk?

EMILY: Ooooh, yes I see what you're saying. Well what about Maurice Vobalicci? Or Paul Beaver? Or Hopskins Green? Or….oh my gosh. Richard, I have the perfect boy. I can't believe I didn't think of him earlier!

RICHARD: Who, Damian Plunk's twin brother? Hahaha!

EMILY: No….. Mr. Huntzburger!

RICHARD: As in Logan Huntzburger?

EMILY: Yes! Yes! Yes!

RICHARD: That is good! Oh, I knew there was a reason I married you!

EMILY: Because I'm brilliant?

RICHARD: No, because this is delicious strudel.

Rory was surprised at how fast she fell in love with Logan. He was handsome, smart, funny, sophisticated, and charming. He also came from old southern money and was fabulously wealthy. They had been dating for two years now. They went to Jazz clubs and took dancing lessons, and bungee jumped off of a high platform. After another year of being together, they were ready for the next level. While at a party, everyone was having a great time. Lorelai couldn't dance because she was already 9 months pregnant. Her and Luke couldn't stop kissing and hugging at the table. Emily and Richard sat down at the table, along with everyone else. Emily said "Oh, Richard, I could just dance all night." "Okay, let's get back out there" Richard replied. "You are one wild man Richard Gilmore!" "I know!" Everyone else started laughing and having a great time. Lorelai said to Luke "Oh, owww, ahh, could you help me to the bathroom, I have to go again!" "Again? Okay, let's go!" Logan and Rory were alone at the table.

LOGAN: Rory, I've been thinking a lot why we shouldn't get married.

RORY: Okay, I give up, why shouldn't we get married?

LOGAN: Well, that's the thing, I couldn't think of anything at first. And then it just dawned on me….Your grandparents!

RORY: My grandparents?

LOGAN: Absolutely

RORY: What?

LOGAN: You see the problem is, they love me. I'm exactly the type of man…

RORY: They do?

LOGAN: ….they want you to end up with!

RORY: Really?

LOGAN: You know, I'm wealthy, I'm from the South, I've got a decent job

RORY: So what's the problem, huh?

LOGAN: Now just this, if you marry me…

RORY: Mm-hmm

LOGAN: Then you will have lost a life long battle of defiance against them

RORY: Oh my goodness, what are we going to do?

LOGAN: I do not know!

RORY: huh!

LOGAN: See Rory, damn it, I think you have to marry me. I think you need to marry me!

RORY: I do?

LOGAN: Yes, you do.

RORY: Why?

LOGAN: Because if you do, your grandparents will always know the unhappiness you feel for not being able to disappoint them.

RORY: I think you may have overlooked one minor detail.

LOGAN: And what's that?

RORY: Well, you see, you have to get their permission first! And I think you may have overestimated their affection for you.

LOGAN: Is that right?

RORY: Mm-hmm

LOGAN: Oh, I don't think so

RORY: And why not?

LOGAN: Oh, 'cause I asked them already and they said yes

RORY: What?

LOGAN: One more thing! I love you, will you marry me Rory? I know I kid around a lot but I am crazy about you. Marry me? Make me the happiest man in the world?

RORY: Yes. Yes!

Rory's grandparents were watching the whole time, and when they heard her say "yes", they were so happy and ran over to give them both hugs and kisses along with Lorelai and Luke. Logan then ran up on stage and yelled into the microphone "Excuse me. I would like everyone here to know that this young lady and I are engaged to be married!"

Rory agreed with all her heart, but couldn't understand why at the very moment she said yes, Clark's face came to her mind. Back in Kansas, Clark had told Lana he had to take a business trip to SeaBrooke for a couple of weeks. He actually went back there to clear his mind. When he got back there after 5 long years absent, he came across that bridge were he had once stood. He followed the path that he and Rory had once discovered. When he had finally broken through the trees, he found that open field next to the lake. It looked more beautiful than ever. When he saw that open field, one thing came to his mind, Rory. He had come to build the house. That day he had used all of his strength to build the house Rory had always wanted. He didn't know why he was doing it, or what it meant, he just knew that he had to do.

When Clark went to Hartford to get the building plans approved, fate stepped in and gave him a sweet card. While at the server's desk in the office, Clark had seen this shadow of this beautiful figure walk in the door. Little did he know that Rory's fiancé had worked in the building. When he turned around, destiny had struck him between the eyes. He watched in shock as she walked over to Logan and started to kiss and giggle with him. "Here you go Mr. Kent" the teller said quietly. "Oh, thanks." He then got up and left.

After seeing Rory that day, something inside Clark snapped. He got this notion in his head that if he built the house on the field they had spent that night, Rory would find a way back to him. Some called it labor of love, others called it something else. When Clark's father had died in January, and his mother was the state Senator, the house was all he had. He made an excuse to Lana that he had to stay many extra weeks. In time, Clark finished the house. He took a good look at what he had accomplished, got rip roaring drunk, and thought seriously about setting it on fire. Finally, he put the house up for sale. He found an excuse to turn each offer down. He thought it was worth much more than money. He worked out his frustration with life on the creek every morning. When Clark told Lana that he had decided to move there, she was furious, but loved him so much, she moved in with her Aunt Nell back in Quail Ridge. That was the town neighboring SeaBrooke. Clark had not told Lana his secret because he had felt deep down in his heart that she wasn't the one. But in the evenings, to temper the sting of loneliness, he spent it with Lana. While they were lying next to each other in bed that night, they began to talk.

LANA: So do you want to go out tomorrow?

CLARK: I got to work at the Gazette.

LANA: Well, we could go down to the river if you want to.

CLARK: Next week, sometime.

LANA: We could take a drive somewhere, it would be romantic.

CLARK: I don't think so.

LANA: Well, I'm just asking you. What do you want Clark?

CLARK: What do you mean, what do I want?

LANA: From me? I have waited for you to crack that armor and tell me the truth. I can tell you have been keeping secrets about yourself from me. And I feel that sometimes when you look at me, you don't even see me! Look, a woman knows when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else.

CLARK: Now you know I want to give you all the things you want, right? But I can't because they're gone….they're broken. All right?

Clark had had a long life since Rory. He met Lana, went to Iraq, lost his father, built a house, got a job, and was ready to start a family. The only thing he was missing was the love of his life. One night while lying in bed, he realized that he should tell Lana his secret, marry her, start a family, and live in that big old house he had built.

It had been a year since Logan proposed to Rory, and they were very anxious to head down the isle. Rory tried on her wedding dress in front of her friends, grandmother, mother, and her almost 1 year old brother William Danes.

RORY: You think the veil is too much?

LORELAI: Are you kidding, you look perfect!

EMILY: You are the most beautiful bride.

MISS PATTY: You look gorgeous honey!

RORY: Thank you.

BABETTE: Wait until Logan sees you in this dress, he is going to go crazy!

LANE: He won't be able to take his eyes off you.

CHLOE: Or his hands!!

RORY: You're bad!

EMILY: Have you seen this morning's paper? The "East Coast Gazette" says you're going to be the social highlight of the season!

BABETTE: Of the season?

EMILY: This is gonna be a celebration like this town has never seen!

LORELAI: She doesn't plan, she plots doesn't she?

RORY: Grandma, look, the governor's coming!

Emily flips open the paper to see a huge picture of Clark standing in front of the house in SeaBrooke in front of the "For Sale" sign. Rory can see that it is in the field where she told him her dream house, and it was her dream house

EMILY: Oh boy!

Rory fainted at the thought of what Clark did for her. When she got up, she took a long hot bubble bath, and stared at his picture for hours. The next day, Rory fixed her hair really nice, and put an excessive amount of makeup on, like she always does. She remembered when she didn't wear makeup, and buried her head in books. Now she always dressed fancy, went to parties and D.A.R. meetings. She couldn't remember the last time she read a book. She quickly had this urge in her, sprinted out of the bathroom she shared with Logan, went into their bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. She grabbed everything she could out of her closet, and through the suitcase in the trunk of her car. Rory then sped to where Logan worked. The teller said "Mr. Huntzburger, you have a visitor."

RORY: Hey!

LOGAN: Hey, Ace, I didn't know you were coming.

RORY: I'm…. I'm so sorry, I should have called.

LOGAN: What are you talking about, you don't have to call! So what's up?

RORY: I don't read anymore. I used to read all the time.

LOGAN: I didn't know that.

RORY: Yeah.

LOGAN: So read.

RORY: I will. I'm gonna start.

LOGAN: Great. Is everything okay?

RORY: I need to get away.

LOGAN: Okay.

RORY: I need to take care of a few things. I need to clear my head.

LOGAN: Okay, should I be worried?

RORY: No, I don't think so.

LOGAN: Oh that's reassuring. Listen, are you alright?

RORY: yeah.

LOGAN: Okay then go. Take your time, do whatever you need to do. It's okay to be nervous, alright. It's normal to get cold feet before your wedding.

RORY: No, no second thoughts.

LOGAN: I love you Ace

RORY: I'm going to be back from SeaBrooke in a couple of days, okay?

LOGAN: SeaBrooke?

RORY: Yeah, SeaBrooke.

Back in SeaBrooke, Clark grabbed a beer out of his refrigerator and realized that today was the day that he was going to tell Lana the truth about himself. He realized he wasn't going to keep putting hurt and anger on himself, and wanted to get his life on the right track.

Rory drove the whole way there trying to come up with a thing to say to him. She thought seriously about turning around and going back home, but something inside of her kept going. She passed the sign that read "Welcome to SeaBrooke." Memories from that summer flowed back in her head. She remembered the way Clark rode her around on his bike, or the way they jumped off their boat and into the lake just for fun. Reality came zooming back to her when she realized that she had followed that old rode to the house. She pulled into the dirt drive way and turned off the engine. She sat in the car, silent for 5 minutes, just staring at her hands. She reached for the handle, opened the door and slammed it shut. She put her hands over her eyes to block the sun that seemed to be hotter than ever. She could see the porch that wrapped around the entire house, just like she pictured. Clark was in his workshop, and heard a car door shut. He walked outside to see the one thing he had been dreaming about for seven years, Rory. He dropped his beer. They just stood there staring at each other, and Rory smiled. He smiled back at her.

RORY: Hello. I saw your picture in the paper, the one with you and the house. And I just wanted to come to see if you were okay. I mean, I wasn't in the neighborhood or anything. So are you….okay?

Clark had not replied.

RORY: Okay, good. I'm a stupid woman, I shouldn't have come.

Rory then jumped in her car, turned the engine on, and jerked the car to the left. The car was stopped by tons of piled up wood. She shut the car off and started to breath deeply. Clark walked over to the car window, looked up, then looked at her.

CLARK: You want to come in?

RORY: Okay

Switch to Clark and Rory sitting in two different chairs in his living room

RORY: His name is Logan Huntzburger.

CLARK: Huntzburger? As in Mitchum Huntzburger, the one of the top newspaper guys in the country?

RORY: That's the one. Yeah….it's his father.

CLARK: I figured. Well, your grandparents must love him.

RORY: He's really a good man, Clark. You would really like him.

CLARK: You love him?

RORY: Yeah…I do. I love him very much.

CLARK: Well, that's that. You marry Logan, we can be friends….right?

RORY: Right.

CLARK: Are you hungry? You want to stay for dinner?

RORY: Mm-hmm

Rory and Clark had dinner and enjoyed each other's company. They hadn't seen each other since they were 18, and now they were 25. They were telling each other all about their new lives and how they got there. After dinner, they sat, talked and drank.

RORY: I have to warn you, I'm a cheap drunk. A couple more of these, and your gonna be carrying me right out of here.

CLARK: Well, you go slow then, I don't want to have to take advantage of you.

RORY: You wouldn't dare, I'm a married woman.

CLARK: Not yet.

Clark stared at her and fell in love with her all over again.

RORY: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

CLARK: Just memories. This room, you know that beneath it is…

RORY: Where we….huh.

CLARK: I'm full

RORY: Me too.

After that, Clark brought Rory out on the porch where there was a swing that rocked back and forth. Rory really wanted to read one of her old favorite books. As Clark read out loud, Rory questioned why she felt so comfortable with him again.

RORY: It was real, wasn't it? You and me, such a long time ago, back when we were just a couple of kids. But we really loved each other didn't we? I should go.

Clark walked Rory back to her car. "Bye Clark, thank you." Then Clark asked her "Do you think you could come back tomorrow? There is some place I would like to show you. Please?" Rory agreed. Rory had come back in Clark's life like sudden flame, blazing, and streaming into his heart. Clark stayed up all night contemplating the certain agony he knew would be his, if he were to lose her twice. He suddenly forgot all about telling Lana the truth, and knew that God had given him a second chance with Rory.

Back at the hotel, Rory could hear her phone ringing from the hallway. She ran into the room and grabbed it.

RORY: Hello?

LOGAN: Hey there!

RORY: Hi, who's this?

LOGAN: It's Logan, who were you expecting?

RORY: Uh, nobody! I'm… I'm just surprised. How…How did you find me?

LOGAN: Well, there's only one hotel in SeaBrooke and when you didn't call I got worried. Where you been? Are you alright?

RORY: I'm fine.

LOGAN: Anything you want to tell me?

RORY: No.

LOGAN: No?

RORY: Nope.

LOGAN: Okay.

RORY: Logan, I love you. Call you tomorrow

LOGAN: Okay.

The next day Rory got up and got dressed, but didn't put as much makeup on. She fixed her hair back the way she used to. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. She didn't want anything to happen with her and Clark, because she loved Logan dearly. On the other hand, she felt like she had fallen in love with Clark all over again. She drove up to the house in hope of the adventure she knew would come.

Rory closed the car door and headed up the steps of the porch to the door. Excitedly, she used the brass knocker on the door to get Clark's attention. Meanwhile, Clark sat at the kitchen table, awaiting Rory's arrival. When he heard her knock, his heart leaped. He opened the door to Rory, in a maroon t-shirt, and khaki shorts. "Wow!" he told her. "You certainly don't look like you did yesterday!" "Well I just figured this was more comfortable." she lied. She failed to admit to Clark that he made her realize the way that she used to be. "So, where are we going?" she asked him. "Follow me." He led her through the kitchen and out the back door. The two stood on the porch, gazing at the water. It gleamed with sunshine, and the same thought swirled through both of their heads. This place reminded them of where they met on the bridge- the creek, the flowers and the trees. Clark led Rory down the porch steps to the dock. Rory's sandal got caught in two wedges of wood. "Oh, sorry. The wood is rotting. It needs a little work. Just uh… leave your shoes here. You won't need them anyway." The two adults climbed into Clark's beat up old canoe. "Ready?" "If you are." Rory looked into the sky. "We don't seem as comfortable with each other as we used to. But now that I think about it. It's like old times. Nothing has changed-I hope." she thought.


End file.
